Alfred the Octopus
by OutToGarden
Summary: Marine biologist Arthur Kirkland is sent on a dive to collect some coral samples, but is instead abducted by a playful, blue octopus named Alfred. Tentacle fun ensues, PWP


**A/N: An alternative title for this could be "I don't know wtf I'm doing with my life anymore" XD**

**I actually did like an hour's worth of research for this thing because I wanted to be accurate and I found some rather disturbing things out about reproduction: octopus style. Apparently, the female's reproductive organs are IN HER HEAD (WTF? I always thought they just had big brains :S) and the male's penis is his third arm on the right…So the sex either consists of him sticking his arm into her head or if he's just not feeling it right then HE'LL CUT OFF HIS FUCKING DICK and stick it on her so she can save it for later and when she lays eggs she'll take it and sprinkle on the sperm. If that's not bad enough, the male octopus gets dementia after reproducing and he'll wander around for the rest of his sad life being unable to remember much of anything. So Alfred gets to be half-human because I am not dealing with that.**

**Also, don't ask why this is so long. I don't know. It was supposed to be 3,000 words _at most…_**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was absolutely _not _amused.

It was bad enough that he had had to stay late at the lab last night for some "urgent testing on live samples," causing him to get home well past the time he usually retired to bed, but this morning he had been woken up by a call from his boss at 5 AM saying he needed to come in _again_. It was complete bollocks, but seeing as he really needed to keep his job, he didn't exactly have a choice. To make matters worse, after he had finished grumbling about "tyrant bosses" and managed to drag himself out of bed, he had stumbled to the kitchen to discover that he was out of tea. He didn't know how it was possible, but the fact was real and horrifying. So now, after a very stressful 24 hours, Arthur found himself climbing into his car and speeding down the highway to the marine biology station he worked at.

He had to admit, the scenery along the route to his workplace was positively breathtaking. Being a marine biologist, he was used to viewing oceanic landscapes, but in his humble opinion, the one bordering his home was the best. There was just something about the way this specific horizon drew itself from the deep colors of open space and gently faded into pale blue and pink and orange and then delved through mysterious greens and aquas of the ocean. It was mesmerizing and at the very least provided a small form of payment for being made to wake this early.

Upon arriving at the station, Arthur parked his car in his usual reserved spot and headed into the establishment to seek out his boss, Ludwig. Arthur had been working at this station ever since he had been a young college graduate. At the time, he was so thankful for being offered a job that he barely spared a glance at any of the fine print before agreeing to the position. Now that he had spent some time getting over the novelty of having a steady income, he understood much better why the lab had to hire graduates instead of actual professionals. It wasn't that the lab was poor in terms of equipment or resources; on the contrary, the station was one of the most renowned in the entire eastern part of the country. No, the problem with the station was the fellow workers. The lab was ruled with an iron fist by a German man named Ludwig. He was obsessive in his commitment to punctuality and discipline, often demanding ridiculous hours and dealing out harsh punishments when the team failed to comply. His other coworkers were not much better, except that they were on the opposite end of the spectrum in that they were excessively _un_dedicated to punctuality and hard work. Arthur was unable to believe that one group of people could be so collectively lazy and unmotivated, but he supposed he shouldn't complain too much since it made him the most dedicated of the lot.

However, that did have a downside, such as when Ludwig asked him to bear the brunt of the work. Which brought him to knocking on his boss's office door at six AM when all he really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep for the next day or so.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Arthur asked tentatively, hoping he didn't sound overly exhausted or grumpy.

"Ja, thank you for your dedication, Arthur," Ludwig praised from behind a large stack of papers on his desk. "I have a new assignment for you."

Arthur sighed, having been expecting this. "Wonderful," he lied. "And what would this assignment be?"

Ludwig sorted through the many folders in organized piles around him before extracting one and handing it over to Arthur.

"It's quite routine today. Team C needs some coral samples and has asked that I send someone diving to collect them. Bring back around ten," Ludwig instructed.

Arthur suppressed a grimace upon hearing his mission for the day, instead opening the folder he had been given and perusing the contents. It held detailed information on the experiment Team C was hoping to do, allowing him to make better judgments as to which ten coral samples would work best. Snapping the folder shut and looking up at Ludwig, Arthur forced himself to smile.

"Very well. I'll head out at first light," he said, hoping no traces of bitterness were creeping into his voice at the mention of the time of day. Ludwig gave a curt nod, indicating that Arthur was dismissed.

Arthur huffed as he exited the office and made his way to his team's lab. He knew that nobody else would be here at this horrid hour, much to his satisfaction. He enjoyed the quiet hours when he was able to work by himself without interruption from his rather loud fellow team members. While he waited for the sky to gradually lighten, he ran some test on a stockpile of water samples, measuring the salinity and mineral content. By the time he had finished, he noted with a mixture of dread and acceptance that the sun had risen to a decent level and he would now be able to see clearly in the water.

"Suppose I should get this over with then," he muttered to himself as he stood looking out the window facing the ocean. He knew the assignment could be finished before his lunch break if he got moving, but the time wasn't the problem. The problem was that he had been working at that station for quite a while now and although he was the hardest worker in his whole team, he was still given the grunt work of collecting samples. _Oh well_, he thought, _might as well just get it over with_.

Automatically going through the motions of suiting up in his diving gear, Arthur grabbed the necessary tools and walked out the door of the lab, happily inhaling a lungful of robust, salty air. He could tell it was going to be a beautiful day with the wind blowing just enough so that he had a nice breeze, but not too much that it mussed up his hair and stung his skin with flying particles of sand. When he reached the edge of the water, he stuck his toes in, smiling serenely at the open expanse of water stretching out in front of him. Yes, he was in his element.

Little by little, he began wading into the water. The station had been strategically built in this area due to the abundance of marine diversity directly off the shore, making it easy for the scientists to retrieve what they needed efficiently. When he was up to his shoulders in the ocean, he reached up to make sure his mask was firmly secured around his face and slipped beneath the waves in order to begin swimming. From there, it was only a short voyage before he was coming across the reefs of coral. No matter how many times he saw them, they would always take his breath away.

Swatches of orange, pink, green, blue, purple, red…all sorts of different textures and sizes blended together to form Arthur's favorite place on Earth. He meandered around the reef for a good while, happy to be back among the familiar clusters. He liked to swim as close as possible to the tops of each coral, allowing him to get an incredible view of how unique each one was. There were also many fish present today, darting about individually or in schools and glinting in the early morning sun. It was magical to behold and although Arthur had complained earlier about having to do the mission, he now found himself wanting to drag it out as long as he could before having to go back to the reality on the shore. He was truly fortunate to be able to see such a sight on a regular basis when many people went their entire lives without ever knowing it. Heaving a sigh, he realized that as much as he wanted to just enjoy the view and feeling of swimming for the rest of the day, he needed to get to work.

Arthur spent the next hour or so meticulously removing small pieces of coral from various areas of the reef and placing them into a bag he had brought with him. He felt he was making wonderful progress and had nearly all of the samples he needed by the time the hour was up. As he reached for another bunch of coral, he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. This in itself was nothing new; there was hardly ever a still moment out here in the water. This, however, had seemed different, bigger. Arthur curiously shifted his eyes around the reef, wondering if it had just been his imagination. It wouldn't be the first time his mind had invented something, but he couldn't be sure. Deciding to merely ignore it and resume his tasks, he used his tools to gently remove another slice of coral and place it in the bag.

Suddenly, something took ahold of his wrist. Arthur jerked back in alarm, but before he could react, his wrist was being released and the culprit came into view. He smiled softly when he saw that it was merely an octopus, and a rather pretty one at that. He knew that many species could change their colour to extremely vibrant shades like a chameleon, but he had never seen one as vivid a blue as the one in front of him. Intelligent eyes blinked owlishly and he thought that if it could have, the octopus would have been grinning. He had always had a soft spot for the creatures, so the presence of this one was a welcome sight.

Giving a friendly wave, Arthur turned back to his mission and reached to collect one final sample. However, the cephalopod had other ideas. As soon as he moved his hands, a tentacle shot out and gripped his arm.

_Hey! _Arthur tried to say around the diving gear obstructing his face. Raising his thick brows, he locked gazes with the creature and tried to tug his arm away, frowning when it was only clenched tighter. He knew that octopi were infamous for being playful, but he really didn't have the time for it at the moment. He remained still for a moment, pondering what he should do. The grip on his arm wasn't painful by any means, but it was completely secure to the point that he wouldn't be able to move away. Just as he was considering poking at the appendage with one of his tools, however, the octopus relinquished its grip and crawled rapidly backwards not unlike a puppy would have scampered. Arthur giggled slightly, finding the antic rather adorable.

_No, don't think that way_, Arthur scolded himself. _It may be cute, but I shouldn't let it get to me. _Treading water to remain in place, Arthur tried to convey through lack of action that he wouldn't be indulging the creature in a playmate for the day. After a few seconds of regarding the animal as it swirled its tentacles around in a circle, he slowly turned back to his work and tried not to attract attention to the fact that he was ignoring the octopus.

This time, it was his left ankle that was held in a tight grasp.

_Bollocks_, _this is becoming rather annoying_, he thought. He waited patiently for nearly a minute, expecting the creature to pull away and make a silly motion as it had last time. However, it soon became clear that the octopus had no intention of doing such. Hesitantly, he tried pulling his foot away, thinking that perhaps the cephalopod wanted a challenge, but the tentacle only wrapped itself tighter. To his shock, another tentacle also secured his right wrist. He looked indignantly around him for a means of escape, but the passing school of fish was comically apathetic to his plight. Scowling deeply, Arthur tried to roughly yank his limbs back. He could practically sense the mischievous attitude of the sea-dweller as it actually began to drag him towards it.

_Enough! _Arthur wanted to shout ferociously, but he knew to octopus would have neither understood nor cared, even if it could have heard. He attempted to kick his free foot and discourage the creature, but, to his dismay, this only earned him both ankles wrapped in a fleshy limb. He knew that octopi weren't known for violence and he didn't think that this one would have wanted to harm him, anyway. Still, the fact that it had successfully dragged him over three feet away from where he had been working was a cause for some alarm.

_Let me go! _he tried to convey through frantic eyes, but the octopus was having none of it and continued dragging him across the reef. Desperately, he tried to grab on to the nearest thing in order to halt its progress, but his hand landed on a bit of protruding coral that broke off with little resistance. The octopus was freakishly strong and seemed to be dragging Arthur with relative ease, allowing them to quickly move past the end of the reef and into deeper waters. Arthur knew he still had plenty of time left on his oxygen tank, but he had no way of knowing how far or long this creature was planning on taking him and after little sleep the previous night, he didn't have the energy for a long swim back to the shore.

No matter how much he struggled, the octopus was barely affected. Resigning himself for the moment to be dragged, Arthur looked around him in case some turns were taken and he needed to find his way back by memorable rocks and other such features. To his luck, he noted a cluster of basalt that seemed to be in the relative shape of a scone. He had to admit, he couldn't complain about the view. He loved going out past the reef and seeing the larger fish and open environment. Gazing upwards, he admired the way the sun was refracting into the water and creating a pretty image on the surface. A buoy bobbing many feet above him was the last thing he registered before his head was knocked against something sharp and he was rendered unconscious.

When he woke up, he was immediately pleased to note that he was breathing. Not only was he breathing, but he was breathing _air_, and not just from his oxygen tank. He was lying on something hard, and although he could feel that he was still wearing his wet-suit, he could tell that someone had removed all of his headgear.

_I've been rescued_, he realized with extreme relief. He could easily recall what had happened when he had gone out to the reef, but clearly someone had noticed he was missing and sent out a search team to retrieve him from the octopus. Marvelous. Hopefully Ludwig wouldn't be irritated about the extra trouble he had caused…

Arthur groaned as he tried to sit up, feeling a splitting pain in his head. He opened his eyes and blinked around the room, wondering which room he had been put in upon returning to the station. To his shock, however, he was met not with the sight of white, clinical walls, but with a dark grey surface that appeared to be rock. Before he could inspect further, his vision was filled with the head of a handsome young male with blond hair and blue eyes. Odd…he didn't recognize whoever this was. He knew for certain that he was familiar with everyone working at the station, so perhaps he had been saved by a passing boat? The male was grinning happily, exposing bright, straight teeth.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, eyes shining with pure excitement.

Rubbing his temple and scrunching his eyes shut, Arthur sat up, being careful to go at a much slower rate than his first attempt. He was pleasantly surprised to feel strong, warm hands on his shoulders to aid him. Normally Arthur would brush off people's offers of assistance, but like hell he was going to reject an attractive male who was touching him.

"Where am I?" he murmured. He could hear the other man shuffling around a bit, presumably looking at the surroundings.

"In this super cool underwater cave thing. Sorry about dragging you over that rock!" was the reply, causing Arthur to snap open his eyes in confusion. What he saw was certainly nothing he had ever expected to see in his entire life. The man who had apparently rescued him had _fucking tentacles_. His top half appeared human (and a very good-looking human at that, with toned muscles and symmetrical features), but his lower half was…unique. Merging with the man's waist was fleshy, bright blue skin that spiraled out into eight appendages. It took Arthur several moments of staring before he realized that the color of this thing's tentacles was the exact same shade as the octopus that had abducted him earlier, which meant…oh _hell _no.

"You're fucking kidding me," Arthur said in an unamused, monotone voice. The creature flinched at Arthur's words, smile slipping for a fraction of a second before coming back full force.

"Nope! So what's your name? I'm Alfred," the hybrid informed. Arthur stared, wondering why, after all the things he already had to put up with in his life, a mutant was now being added to the list.

"Arthur," was the only thing he could think of to say. He couldn't take his eyes off the being in front of him, mentally running through everything he had ever learned about marine biology and wondering where his teachers had gone wrong.

"Awesome!" The creature flashed a thumbs up. "So like, you're probably wondering why I brought you here, yeah?"

The question brought Arthur back to his senses, alerting him to more pressing matters than rewriting his knowledge of his subject area, such as the fact that he had been _kidnapped by a mutant._

"Y-yes, what is the meaning of this?" he asked as indignantly as possible, hoping that this "Alfred" wouldn't catch on to his slight trepidation.

The half-human merely grinned wider. "Well ya see," he began, "it's not often I see people around. Not only that, but I thought it was pretty cute how focused you were on what you were doing. Sooo…I brought you back here!"

Arthur stared at him, puzzling over whether or not this was seriously supposed to be considered an acceptable explanation. Alfred looked sincere with his eyes shining in an eager fashion and his tentacles writhing around him excitedly, but Arthur thought of the gesture as plain creepy.

"…I see."

...

"Okay! There was another reason I brought you here!"

"And what might that be?" Arthur asked nervously. _Oh god, it's going to eat me. I'm going to die by half-cannibalism and I won't even get the chance to say goodbye to Flying Mint Bunny._

"…I need to mate!" Alfred blurted, blushing slightly and biting his lip but maintaining Arthur's gaze seriously.

"And what the hell does that have to do with me?" squeaked Arthur, beginning to back away on all fours. Alfred merely followed after him with an earnest expression.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm the only half-human/half-octopus around, and I've never really been interested on fellow octopi, so I thought I'd give a human a try," Alfred explained, stopping his advances when Arthur was backed against the wall of the cave.

"W-well, I assure you I'm not the one you want," Arthur frantically announced, darting his eyes from right to left in the hopes of finding an escape route. Alfred caught the motion and raised his hands in a pleading gesture.

"Look, we are a good mile away from the shore. You can't get out unless I carry you like earlier. And I know I can't produce offspring with another male, but that really isn't what I'm trying to do. I'm just getting really strong instincts to mate and it's driving me _crazy_ so please help me out!"

Arthur shook head rapidly. There was no way he was going to have sex with anyone that had the bottom half of an octopus. Not only would it probably count as bestiality, but he could never possibly get turned on while looking at the sight, even if the top half would have made a stunning human.

Alfred frowned unhappily at Arthur's response before heaving a sigh.

"I guess you leave me no choice then," he said with a hint of melancholy. Taking this as a sign that he would be released, Arthur relaxed slightly. Any ease he may have felt, however, was immediately dashed when Alfred reached out three of his tentacles and began to use one of them to unzip Arthur's wet suit while the other two went to work pulling the article down.

"Oi! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur shouted indignantly.

"I told you, I _need _to mate with someone!" Alfred repeated as he succeeded in pulling the suit past the human's shoulders to reveal pale, flawless skin and a dignified collarbone.

"Stop that!" Arthur hissed, trying to pull his clothing back up and use his legs to push the creature away. This only earned him two more of Alfred's tentacles, one wrapping around both of his wrists and the other securing his ankles together. He was essentially helpless against the other's far superior strength, but there was no way he would go down without a fight. Throwing his body around under the hybrid's grip, Arthur squirmed to make things as difficult as possible. He was pleased when Alfred's forehead crinkled in confusion. It seemed that he was having difficulty removing the suit, as in order to do it he would have to pull the sleeves over Arthur's hands which meant releasing him for several moments.

"Look, just calm down! I promise you'll enjoy this," Alfred assured as he carefully unwound one of his appendages from the biologist's wrists and pulled off more fabric, leaving Arthur exposed all the way down to his waist. Before Arthur could use his hands to slap or punch, they were secured by another tentacle.

"I could never enjoy this! Get off of me this inst-ANT!" Arthur squeaked out the last syllable as he felt his whole body jolt. Taking advantage of his bare torso, Alfred had wriggled a tentacle over each of Arthur's nipples and used the tips of the limbs to lightly rub over the sensitive buds. Alfred smirked, pleased he had found one of his new mate's weak spots.

"You like that?" he asked rhetorically. He rubbed a little harder, but frowned at the way Arthur was biting his lip and scrunching his face, clearly trying to deny that he did. After a moment of consideration, Alfred changed the position of his tentacles over the nipples, instead placing one of his suction cup's over each one and fastening them on. Arthur looked at him in confusion from where he was still leaning against the wall of the cave, continuing to wriggle his legs around in the hopes of an escape. Before he had time to question anything else, Alfred removed the appendages with a sucking _pop_ sound, creating a kind of vacuum of suction on the nipples.

Arthur couldn't help but arch into the touch; the pressure had felt strangely wonderful. _But no_, he said to himself, _it's only natural I react that way to stimulation. _His nipples always had been a good deal more sensitive than the average male's, but that was no reason not to keep a clear head and remember that Alfred was not a desirable sexual partner.

"St-stop this…I don't want to do this," Arthur said as forcefully as he could manage while his wet-suit was being slid past his hips and buttocks, exposing his manhood to the damp air. He blushed and tried to wrestle his legs away in order to cover himself up to no avail. Alfred almost looked guilty for a moment at Arthur's plea; after all, he was no rapist. As he glanced down at Arthur's body, however, his instincts began taking over and he knew it was far too late for him to turn back. Besides, it would be a lie to say that the human's cock was entirely soft after the slight foreplay with his nipples.

"Sorry," Alfred muttered. The tentacles not busy with pulling down Arthur's suit or securing his wrists and ankles continued to make suctions over his chest and rub around the slim stomach and hips. "I can't."

Arthur groaned at the sensation of being touched so many places at once. Perhaps it wasn't all bad…normal lovers weren't able to be quite so versatile. There didn't seem to be anything he could do to change what was about to happen anyway, so he may as well accept it. By now, the creature had managed to pull of Arthur's wet suit entirely, leaving him completely naked and at the other's mercy.

"Alright," he conceded. "What exactly are you going to do, then?"

Alfred grinned at Arthur's words and took them as permission to do as he pleased. He stared hungrily down at the smaller man's steadily growing arousal from being touched and added in another tentacle to teasingly stroke the area around the cock, earning him what would be the first of many moans.

"Well, it seems to me like you have a hole," he punctuated his point by running yet another tentacle around the puckered muscle situated at Arthur's bottom, "and I have something that likes to go into tight, warm holes. Seems simple to me!"

Arthur opened the eyes that had shut on their own accord to better observe Alfred's body. He remembered learning in one of his classes that the penis of an octopus was actually one of their "tentacles," but he wasn't sure if that held true here since Alfred was half-human. From what he could see, Alfred's waist melted seamlessly with the octopus flesh and no indication of a human prick was present. He did see, however, that one of Alfred's eight appendages was slightly shorter than the others and seemed much stiffer in comparison to the ones writhing all over his flesh. His eyes widened in realization. Alfred wanted to put…_that…_ inside of him? It would by far be the longest thing he had ever taken…

Arthur's silence was interpreted as consent by the very eager half-human, leaning down and inserting his cock into his own mouth to make it slick and ready for the act. He groaned around the specimen, enjoying the pleasure he was deriving from it. One perk to being part human was that he was able to get just as much enjoyment out of mating as humans did. He licked the rest of the way down his cock to get saliva on the considerable length he couldn't fit into his mouth and multi-tasked in order to use the appendage previously wrapped around the human's ankles to yank the legs apart and firmly grasp around Arthur's now full-blown erection.

"Oonf," grunted Arthur as he felt his cock being stroked. He was entranced by the way the hybrid's mouth was doing sinful things to himself, knowing that everything the mouth was touching was soon going to be pleasuring him. He squirmed with the knowledge, realizing that it must have been far longer than he had thought since he had last had sex. He didn't have the time to feel ashamed that this was what his life had come to before he was feeling an insistent poking at his backside and, realizing what was about to happen, opened his mouth to ask Alfred to prepare him first.

_Too late_, he thought. He cried out slightly at the burning feeling, but as Alfred's impressiveness was in length and not girth, it didn't hurt as badly as he had expected. In fact, it actually felt incredibly good, especially with the way Alfred's other tentacles were still teasing his nipples and the base of his cock and his sides in a way that should have tickled but didn't and wrapping around his length and stroking with a tight grip. Alfred's penis wiggled deeper into Arthur's entrance inch by inch and Arthur felt his eyes roll back into his head when _it just kept going_. Apparently, size did, in fact, matter.

"Fuck," Alfred breathed out. He hadn't expected this kind of pleasure just from putting a part of himself into another living being, but the sensation was mind-blowing and he hadn't even really begun yet. He loved the way that Arthur was quivering underneath him. He had to do what he had to do, but he really hadn't wanted to take the other without permission, so it was nice to know that Arthur seemed to be really getting into it. This assumption was further enforced when the smaller man made a needy sound in the back of his throat and began to thrust his hips upward as best as he could with the several tentacles roving over his body.

"Alfred," he dragged out in a moan, "are you just going to sit there now? Please tell me that the way you have sex involves thrusting…"

Alfred swallowed heavily and smirked. If that's how the Brit wanted to play…

"Yeah, just making sure you were fine," he said sweetly before drawing his long dick out of Arthur and shoving it back in. Both men keened loudly at the sensation and Arthur maneuvered his recently freed legs to rest in the crooks of Alfred's elbows.

Alfred panted heavily through his mouth as he set an alternating rhythm between wriggling his penis around in slow circles inside of Arthur and then thrusting in and out a few times for good measure. He allowed his hands to rest on Arthur's shoulders to steady himself, as all of his usual supporting limbs were busy stimulating the human. He had never mated before since his instincts were just recently coming into play when he had finally reached maturity, but now he couldn't believe he had waited this long. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to be satisfied with masturbation again, not after feeling how hot and amazing humans could be.

Arthur was in a similar state of bliss. Alfred was able to reach places inside of him that he hadn't even known existed and even though Arthur had been with extremely well-endowed men before, all of them had nothing on the pleasure Alfred was able to give him now. He was also enjoying the fact that Alfred didn't have to move his torso very much, as he was able to move his cock much like an arm, which allowed Arthur to rub his hands over the muscular skin in front of him and admire it without the usual distracting motions. He had never felt so thoroughly dominated before: Alfred was in his body so far he worried briefly that it could be dangerous (that worry was stamped from his mind as the hybrid twisted inside of him in a particularly delicious way) and all over him at every possible pleasure area.

"Ohhh…Alfred, more!" he whined, writhing under the other's ministrations. In response, Alfred began pumping in and out of him faster, harder, making sure to brush past _that spot_ every single time.

"Oh, fuck!" Alfred cried, wanting to loll his head back from the pure ecstasy, but he forced himself to remain staring fixedly at the faces Arthur was making, knowing that he was the one causing them. However, his dominant animal instincts protested this and he roughly grabbed the smaller male and flipped him over so he was on all fours. He mourned the loss of the view, but it felt right to be doing it from behind and since he highly lacked experience, he had to rely on what his own body was telling him.

Arthur let out a surprised _oof! _at the treatment, but welcomed the change in position and lifted his ass further into the air so that Alfred could have better access. He arched into the touches that continued everywhere on his body from the many limbs surrounding him, loving that a warm torso was quickly draped over his own and strong arms wrapped securely around his chest. He squeaked when a tentacle suddenly gave a sharp smack to his ass, but couldn't deny that it was a turn-on.

"You're so kinky, Arthur," the octopus man purred. "First, you let me molest you, then penetrate you, then flip and fuck and slap you. And you are loving it all."

"Sh-shut up! You forced me into this," Arthur panted heavily, trying to breathe enough oxygen to keep up with the rigorous activity and doing his best to thrust backwards in time with Alfred's pumping and swirling. He had to marvel at the creature's ability to change his attitude from the almost boyish one he exuded earlier to the complete alpha-male disposition he displayed now.

"Mmm," Alfred hummed in response, denying nothing and giving Arthur another smack to one of his perfect cheeks for good measure. It wouldn't be long now before he came, especially with the sounds the human kept making.

Arthur bent down to lean his head onto his folded elbows, conscious of the fact that he kept chanting _Alfred Alfred Alfred _and _sososo good!_ He would likely feel embarrassed about it later, but he liked to be vocal during sex to let his partner know how good he was feeling and those were the only words he could dredge up from his incoherent mind. He didn't think he could handle bliss radiating from his nipples and his sides and his cock and deep inside of him for very much longer.

"Ungh _yes_," Alfred hissed, bending over further so that all of his moans could be issued directly into the Brit's ears. He felt so hot, so unbearably good.

Arthur thrusted back onto the penis inside of him with a newfound force for several moments that were formed from nothing but incredible pleasure and heat, and when the hybrid suddenly nipped at the shell of Arthur's ear the combination of everything finally caused him to scream something indistinguishable as he released himself onto the hard floor of the cave. His orgasm lasted significantly longer than it usually did, possibly because it really had been a while since the last one and possibly because of everything Alfred was doing to him.

Alfred grunted in disbelief as Arthur became even tighter while he came, pulling his length out one final time before shoving it as deep as possible into the lithe body and reaching his own climax. The knowledge that he had experienced his first mating made everything more intense and he found himself collapsing onto the smaller body before he could control himself. Arthur didn't protest the extra weight, content to lie like a puddle on the ground. He felt as if his brain had melted from what had, hands down, been the most mind-blowing sex he had ever experienced; he could hardly believe he had had the audacity to deny Alfred when he had first confessed his need to mate. Just as he was about to turn his head and sleepily comment on the quality of the shag, however, he felt the other scramble off of him in a panic.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Alfred screeched.

Arthur winced at the feeling of the now limp dick sliding fully out of him and rolled over to look in confusion at the distressed hybrid.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I just sort of forgot myself there because of the whole mating instinct thing and I didn't fully realize what I was doing!" Alfred said frantically. Arthur scrunched his eyebrows, wondering why the other was freaking out.

"What are you on about?" he asked, clearing his throat slightly upon hearing how hoarse his voice was.

"I just raped you!" Alfred wailed. "I'm supposed to be heroic, but heroes _definitely _do not _rape_ their damsels!"

Arthur truly felt too tired and sated to deal with this.

"You didn't rape me," he said in a bemused tone. "What part of 'oh god yes' and 'Alfred more' did you not understand?

Alfred blushed at Arthur's blunt words, but they did help to alleviate the immediate guilt he had experienced after finishing. He meant it when he had said his instincts had completely taken over for him. He didn't regret the sex on his own behalf because it had been oh so wonderful, but he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had caused Arthur pain or mental trauma.

"And never call me a damsel again," Arthur added. Alfred smiled as he watched Arthur stretch his arms high above his head, but moved closer in worry as he caught the slight wince on his face.

"Did it hurt?" Alfred inquired nervously.

"Not really, only the smallest bit at the beginning." Upon seeing the upset expression on Alfred's face, he quickly added, "Really, though, that was absolutely incredible."

"I'm glad," Alfred beamed. "Does that mean we can nap and wake up in a few hours to do it again? I'll take you back to where I found you in the morning."

Arthur briefly paused to consider the proposition. He knew he would receive absolute hell from Ludwig when he returned no matter if it were right then or in the morning, as it was probably already approaching late evening. As much as he needed his job, he knew that his team needed him just as much, so it was unlikely he would be fired. Besides, he really would like another round with his new special friend, especially since he now felt as if sex with regular humans was forever ruined for him.

"You know what, that sounds lovely."

Alfred smiled goofily and led Arthur over to his bed in the corner, earning him a smack and a "Why the hell couldn't we have done it there?!" Laughing at the other's irritation, he pulled them both down onto the cozy mattress and snuggled up around his human, wrapping him in a many-limbed embrace until, together, they fell asleep, only to rise in three hours and repeat the entire process.


End file.
